


I Wanna Know What Love Is

by Lea12



Series: Ryro songfics [8]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Backstory, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12
Summary: Based on a song by Foreigner "I Wanna Know What Love Is"





	I Wanna Know What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song by Foreigner "I Wanna Know What Love Is"

**_ (I gotta take a little time _ **

**_ A little time to think things over  _ **

**_ I better read between the lines _ **

**_ In case I need it when I'm older _ **

**_ Aaaah woah-ah-aah) _ **

"I gotta take a little time, sweetheart." Mrs. Williams says, caressing his cheek. "I need to clear my mind, to get away from  all of this. You understand, don't you sweetheart?" And he nods.

"I need a little time to think things over, John. Can you give me that?" Marie asks and he nods, like always.

_I better read between the lines,_ he thinks to himself.

"In case I need it when I'm older?" He asks with a confused look Mr. Smith. "Yes. You'll understand." Mr. Smith answers.

All kinds of noises come from him when he uses his powers for the first time. 

_** (Now this mountain I must climb ** _

_** Feels like a world upon my shoulders  ** _

_** And through the clouds  ** _

_** I see love shine ** _

_** It keeps me warm as life grows colder) ** _

"Now this mountain, I must climb." John whispers to Bobby, checking out the new girl. Marie,  I think . "You're disgusting. But I saw her first." Bobby says and they both smile.

"It feels like a world upon my shoulders, ya know?" He tries to lie to Professor Xavier in his office. The old man  just laughs it off. "I can read your mind. That won't work on me." John raises an eyebrow and smirks. I do love a challenge.

"... and through the clouds I see love shine." A girl in the orphanage told the story and I smile every time  I think about her. About them. I also want to throw up and smash everything in my way.

"It keeps me warm as life grows colder." He remembers the girl answering him. "I hope I could feel it." He tells her and the girl smiles  sadly at him and hugs him. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you all my love that  I feel so you can feel it too."

And he  just wants to cry.

**_ (In my life there's been heartache and pain  _ **

**_ I don't know if I can face it again  _ **

**_ Can't stop now, I've traveled so far _ **

**_ To change this lonely life) _ **

"In my life there's been heartache and pain, Marie." He tells her. "I don't know if I can face it again." She smiles. "Nice try at playing the heartbroken player card." He smirks. _It isn't a trick._

_I can't stop now, I've traveled so far,_ he thinks to himself, trying not to kill his boss.

"I want to change this lonely life." He confesses to Marie and she kisses him. 

**_ (I wanna know what love is  _ **

**_ I want you to show me _ **

**_ I wanna feel what love is  _ **

**_ I know you can show me  _ **

**_ Aaaah woah-oh-ooh) _ **

"I wanna know what love is." He tells his Mum and she smiles  sadly at him. "I wanna know it too." She whispers and pulls him in a hug and he feels her crying.

"I want yo to show me." Mrs. Williams tells him.

"I wanna feel what love is." He tells Mrs. Williams and she smiles at him. "I'll help you, sweetheart. Don't worry."

"I know you can show me. Don't be shy." Mr. Smith tells him, a loving smile on his face.

**_ (I'm gonna take a little time _ **

**_ A little time to look around me,  oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh _ **

**_ I've got nowhere left to hide  _ **

**_ It looks like love has finally found me) _ **

"I'm gonna take a little time." Marie tells him. "A little time to look around me." He nods. "Yeah. A lot of blokes around here to look around at."

_ He is good at sex, any kind. He isn't bragging, he's  been told and he can hear it from the way they make him beg for more. _

__

"I've got nowhere left to hide, huh?" He taunts his father.

"It look like love has finally found me." He thinks and he says it to Marie and she kisses him. (In my life there's been heartache and pain I don't know if I can face it again I can't stop now, I've traveled so far To change this lonely life)

"In my life, there's been heartache and pain." He tells to another girl. "Tell me about it." She says, with her sweet voice and lovely eyes.

"I don't know if I can face it again." He confesses to her.

"I can't stop now, I've traveled so far. I'm Magneto's right hand man, Marie. Can't leave  all of that for a woman who doesn't love me."

"I want to change this lonely life for you." The girl tells him, caressing his hand and with such compassion for him and he smiles. 

**_ (I wanna know what love is _ **

**_ I want you to show me  _ **

**_ I wanna feel what love is _ **

**_ I know you can show me _ **

**_ I wanna know what love is _ **

**_ I want you to show me  _ **

**_ And I wanna feel,  _ **

**_ I want to feel what love is  _ **

**_ And I know, I know you can show me) _ **

"I wanna know what love is." He tells his father. And he punches him. "It's like that." He answers.

"I want you to show me." Sister Agatha tells him.

"I wanna feel what love is." He tells Mr. Smith and he smiles at him and touches his shoulder. "That's my boy."

"I know you can show me." Mr. Smith says.

"I wanna know what love is." He tells Mrs. Williams.

"I want you to show me." Sister Agatha repeats.

"And I wanna feel..." He starts telling Professor Xavier. "I want to feel what love is. I wanted to."

"Wanted to? And now?" He asks, like he's trying to psychoanalyze him.

"I learned what love is. From my mother, it doesn't exist. From my father, it's pain. From Mr. Smith, it's disgust. From Mrs. Williams, it's sex. From Sister Agatha, it's God's gift."

"John, I'm sorry for what happened to you, but you can't think about it in that way. That was not love, they manipulated and abused you."

"You're gonna ask me to erase it?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No. Do you know why? So I never have to feel it again." He gets up and goes out of office.

**_ (Let's talk about love _ **

**_ (I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside _ **

**_ (I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love  _ **

**_ (I wanna feel what love is) no, you  just cannot hide _ **

**_ (I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh _ **

**_ I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love _ **

**_ (I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too _ **

**_ (I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too  _ **

**_ And I know, and I know, I know you can show me _ **

**_ Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know  _ **

**_ (I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love _ **

**_ (I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know _ **

**_ (I wanna feel what love is),  hey I wanna feel, love _ **

**_ I know you can show me, yeah) _ **

"Let's talk about love." Some clingy girl he slept with tells him and he brushes her off. " I don't feel it."

"... the love that you feel inside." Mr. Smith tells him.

"I'm feeling so much love from you Bobby." He laughs at Bobby as Bobby punches his arm.

"No, you  just cannot hide your feelings." Professor Grey tells him one day.

"I wanna feel it too." He tells the girl in the orphanage one night, crying.

"Show me what is real." He tells Magneto.

"Hey, I wanna know what love is." Marie mocks him.

"Hey I wanna feel, love." Some new mutant boy tells him.

"I know you can show me."

"Yeah, I can."


End file.
